Complications Beckon Us
by pennfan24
Summary: My first go at an Originals fan fiction. It's a Klayley story, with maybe a little bit of Haylijah. I love complications, major angst and twists like that, so this story will be full of that. Give it a go, if you like that kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my first ever fanfic for The Originals. I've only ever shipped one couple before and that was Dair on Gossip Girl and let's just not say more about that…and now Klaus Hayley are beginning to intrigue me, though there is definitely undeniable chemistry between Elijah and Hayley on the show. So this is a predominantly Klayley story, but I dig love triangles and complications, so there will be some Haylijah as well. You've been WARNED.

CHAPTER 1

Hayley wasn't the typical girl next door. Hell, she wasn't just a girl, she was a nomad were-wolf, with no family, no friends. Hayley had never really known a stable home ever since she was 14 after she had triggered her were-wolf gene, resulting in her being thrown out by her adoptive parents. She shifted from one sleepy town to another, in search of her real family, to find her pack. Yet, wherever she went, she felt stranded and isolated, and never really belonged anywhere. The last 7 years of her life, Hayley shuffled in between motels, crashing at her in-moments friend's couches or camping in with other werewolves or just sleeping in her car when it came to that.

So after seven years, Hayley finally had a place, which she could call home. Home was actually not just a humble house, but a 100-year-old beautiful mansion in New Orleans. Everything about it was regal and Hayley had never really known a place as magnificent. Hayley had a huge room to herself, overlooking the swimming pool that was located in the backyard of the enormous mansion. Yet, she was alone here as well, not really alone if you counted the little baby growing inside of her. The baby that was growing inside her, was probably the only family, Hayley would ever know, Hayley thought to herself.

It had been a few days that Hayley had moved in with the Original family, on the insistence of Elijah who had promised to protect her and the baby. She had never met a man who had been kind to her, no man had ever offered her protection and unconditional care ever before. Elijah had done that, the moment he realized Hayley was carrying his brother's legacy. He was the only one who had ever offered Hayley a semblance of a family and the security that came along with it, even when the man whose baby she was carrying, had simply shown no interest and had even suggested to kill her and the baby. Yet, now a few days later, Elijah had gone missing without a note, without a word. He had just disappeared like he never existed. Now, she was left all alone once again, sharing the sprawling mansion with the Big Bad Hybrid, Klaus. He hardly ever saw her, even though only both of them lived in the house now. Each time she had tried to ask him about Elijah, he would just give her abrupt answers like, how Elijah had some important business to attend to and other times he would just give her a snickering look and ignore her and walk away.

Hayley knew that Klaus had no interest in her, but Klaus did want their baby now, as he had told her that every king needs an heir. Hayley was back to being unwanted like she had been her whole life. To Klaus she was nothing but an incubator for his baby. She didn't know why, but she felt lonelier now, with Elijah gone, even though she had known the man only for a few days.

She spent all her time in her room or sitting by the pool in the backyard, soaking up the Sun and talking to her baby, who she hoped was hearing her. She had no one to talk to, but her baby, a baby that was conceived by an unfortunate drunken night. Hayley never wanted to be a mother, she never imagined or saw herself as a mother, and she was a lone wolf, whose only concern in her life was survival. She was a selfish person, only caring about her survival and needs and never hesitated in manipulating and using other people to get what she wants. She had used Tyler and the hybrids that she had helped Tyler free from their sire bond to Klaus back in Mystic Falls, so she could get information from Shane about her family. She hadn't blinked an eye in betraying her own kind. She was the kind of person, who wouldn't be fit to be a mother, but here she was, pregnant and on her way to motherhood.

In the beginning when the witches had informed her that she was pregnant and that too with Klaus's child, she hadn't believed them, but finally when the realization had sunk in, she was devastated. She was scared for the first time in her life, not just because she was going to be a mother, but more because of who her baby's father was. Klaus was a monster; he was the worst of the monsters there ever lived. A cruel, deceitful, torturous, a serial murderer, cold-hearted and power hungry monster. What would a child born out of a union like that be like.

Not just that a child born out of a drunken night, which meant nothing to either of them be. The child's conception was not an act of love, but an act of loneliness and liquor-fueled one nightstand. Everything, just about everything was wrong ,was wrong with this baby, as there could be. Despite that, Hayley now wanted nothing more than her baby to be born, she loved her unborn baby, like she had never loved before. She had no idea that she was capable of feeling the kind of love she already felt for her baby. This baby was the world for her now; she would give her life for it if she had to. She would fight the world, if need be, just as long her baby was safe. She remembered when Elijah had first met her; he had asked her about how she felt about being a mother. She didn't know how she felt back then, because there was so much more that she was scared about at that point of time, but now she knew. She had never been happier in her life, even if her baby was a result of a mistake, it was hers, and it was her family.

Hayley sat in the library that night, reading Elijah's old journals, reading about the family history of the Originals, trying to understand a little bit about their complicated long lives and their dysfunctional family. She was busy reading Elijah's words, written in a beautiful handwriting, just as regal as him.

Just then, Klaus, who was standing at the doorway of the library, with a bottle of scotch in his hand, clearly very drunk, interrupted her.

With his signature sarcastic smirk, he addressed her, "Little Wolf, going through my brother's journals, are we now. You must really miss him?"

Hayley looked up to where he was standing and chose to ignore his question and closed the journal she was reading and got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed out to exit, to get away from him, and go back to her own room.

Before she could get past him at the doorway, he pulled her back by the elbow and brought her face to face with him, while still holding her by the elbow.

He said in a rather low voice, "Not so fast, love, you didn't answer my question now. Did you?"

Hayley tried to free herself from his grip, but to no avail, his grip around her elbow was so tight, she couldn't move him even a little. This was the first time; Klaus had been this near to her after the night they had created their baby. She felt uncomfortable, distraught and feverish all at the same time. His touch sent sensations and shivers down her body that both scared and excited her.

She looked up to his blue eyes, filled with mischief and scorn, and said, "I miss him, as he was the only one who's ever been kind to me in my whole life."

She didn't know why she was honest with him, but she was. The moment she said those words, Klaus let go of the firm grip on her elbow and took a step back from her and looked up at her again and said, "Ahh, Yes my kind and generous brother, who inspires admiration in people who don't even know him at all."

Hayley realized this was probably her time to leave, but something stopped her. For a faint second, she thought she saw hurt in Klaus's eyes. However, it was gone before she could even properly register it.

He spoke once again and said, "Then you'll be happy to know Hayley, that he will be with us again very soon and so will my little sister, Rebekah, who probably hates me more than any one of this planet right now, and together all of you can rejoice in loathing me."

Hayley didn't know why she did what she did next, she held Klaus's right hand and brought it to her still not showing belly and placed it there and looked into his big beautiful watery blue eyes and said, " This baby will never loathe you."

Klaus was shaken by Hayley's action and he just stared at her stomach with a stunned expression, and he could her baby's heartbeat and he was fascinated by every little heartbeat of his miracle baby. Klaus's hands remained fixed on her belly with her hand covering his for a long time, before either of them realized the intimacy of the situation.

Just as soon as Hayley realized what had transpired right there, she moved her hand away, and shifted backwards, realizing which Klaus also stepped back and broke the moment that the parents to be shared between them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, because for the first time, both of them realized no matter how much they each ignored the other's presence, this baby connected them in a way neither of them could deny.

Breaking the silence Hayley said, "I'm going to bed, I'm really tired, and the baby and I both need rest."

Klaus looked at her and said, "You should. You need the rest and so does our baby."

This was the first time Klaus had mentioned the baby as being theirs, before this it had always been her baby or his.

Hayley smiled at him, but before she left, he spoke once again and said, "Thank you."

The way he said thank you was the most genuine and truthful words she had ever heard from his mouth. Something in her, made her believe that Klaus wouldn't be that horrible of a father after all.

Hayley just smiled at him once again and whispered "Good night", before exiting the room.

Klaus stood there smiling to himself, and said, "Goodnight, Little Wolf".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Klaus had been never imagined that he would ever experience fatherhood in his long 1000-year-old life. After all, how could he, he was a vampire, vampires don't procreate, despite that nature had its loopholes, as he was born a werewolf, but his were-wolf side had been put under a curse by his mother's spell. Thus when Klaus had first found out that he was going to be a father, he didn't believe it and called it a fabrication of lies on the part of the witches and the were-wolf girl carrying his spawn.

He rejected the baby at first and wanted nothing to do with it, because nobody blackmailed the al-mighty Klaus. The witches wouldn't get him to do their own bidding, even if their end game was the same, which involved taking down Marcel. However, Elijah fought him truth and nail on this, even coming to blows with him, to make him see the light. Elijah, his beloved older gentleman of a brother, wanted nothing more than his redemption. His brother believed that this baby would offer Klaus something he had never had before, unconditional love of a family. Klaus only relented on accepting the baby in his life because which king wouldn't want an heir. This baby would offer him not only the chance of having his own family, also unbridled power. Klaus was already the strongest and the oldest vampire in the world, and now he could get the one thing, no vampire could ever have, a progeny and that would indefinitely make him unconquerable.

This was the reason, Klaus convinced himself, he wanted the baby, he wanted to believe that the baby was just another way of gaining more power. However, deep down he knew he wanted this baby, his baby, as this baby would be his family, his own blood and flesh. He would offer this baby, what he never had, the love and protection of a father. Unlike his mother, who saw nothing but her own guilt in Klaus, and never really loved him as much as her other children, he would offer this child pride and love. His stepfather spent all his life, trying to torture and kill Klaus and his siblings; he wouldn't abandon his child the way he was abandoned. He wouldn't let his child be unwanted as he had always been. He would give his child the childhood and the protection and love he never had.

He wanted to give all this to his child, but he was scared. For the first time ever since Mikael's demise, Klaus was scared about something. His fear sprang from his own insecurities, his abandonment issues. He'd been nothing but a ruthless, heartless, cruel tormentor in the last thousand years. He had no idea how to love and care, even though he loved his own siblings, he had kept them daggered for years, so they wouldn't rise up against him. His insecurities and paranoia always got the best of him; he couldn't ever get anyone to stay in his life. Everybody always feared him, and sooner or later would abandon him. He had no idea, how he would raise a baby, of what one is supposed to do as father, and the very thought that he would fail at being a father, just as he had failed in all his relationships all through his long life, plagued him with fear.

Elijah had brought Hayley into the family, and she was sharing their home with them. Klaus at best pretended as if Hayley simply didn't exist, ignoring her very existence. Elijah showed kindness to Hayley at every time, he provided her with everything she needed. He could already start to notice that Hayley was getting drawn to his brother's nobility and kindness. The kind of respect and admiration his brother inspired in people, was always a sore point for him, something that he truly detested. Klaus wasn't jealous, because he didn't want Hayley, not like that anyway, but what Hayley felt, his child would feel and he couldn't let some one else be the paternal figure in his child's life.

Elijah would keep Klaus in check at every nook and corner, and Marcel knew that he could exploit his weakness, his family and thus to win Marcel's trust, Klaus decided to trade his brother. He daggered Elijah and offered him up to Marcel, who wouldn't get very suspicious because of the entry of two originals in his town. He didn't care about the right or wrong of his actions, as long as they fetched him the goal he wanted. That probably wasn't the only reason for daggering Elijah though, although Klaus would never admit it out aloud. Since Hayley and the baby in her belly had moved in to the house with them, Hayley had spent almost all her time with him, which meant that Klaus hadn't gotten to be near his baby. Finally with Elijah out of the picture, Klaus had thought that he would get to be nearer his baby.

It hadn't turned out the way, Klaus had expected it to, in fact after Elijah's disappearance, he saw even less of Hayley than he had before. Somehow, Klaus couldn't bring himself to be near her, or to show that he cared about his baby and thus about her as well. Not that, Hayley had made any effort to reach out to him either, she would walk away from him, each time they crossed paths. The only time she ever seemed interested in having a conversation with him, was concerning the whereabouts of his noble brother. It frustrated Klaus to no end, the girl who was carrying his child, living in his house under his protection, cared more about his brother, who she had known not for more than a few days, while she ignored him, the father of her baby as if he didn't matter. He felt uneasy and irritated by her behavior and therefore he didn't make more of an effort either, even though he probably wanted her to show the same respect and admiration she seemed to have in plenty for his brother.

Yet, that night in the library had changed something between them, something of consequence had transpired between them that night. Both of them had finally come to the realization, that their child bound them in an inexplicable way to one another. When he finally felt his baby's life in Hayley's stomach, he had realized how real their situation was. He felt close to his baby in that moment, a connection that he had never felt to another being through out his life. However, there was something else he felt too in that moment, no matter how faint. That was the first time he had been that near Hayley ever since their drunken night adventure. He knew when he had hooked up with her, she was a pretty girl, but he had never quite noticed the extent of her beauty till that moment. She was mesmerizing and the pregnancy glow added something to her beauty that made her irresistible. When she brought his hand to her stomach and covered his hand with hers, he felt the warmth, the warmth of a family that he had always wanted. That moment, made him believe maybe two broken and lonely people, could really come together and be a family. He didn't have feelings for her, at least not the way the feelings he had for Caroline. There was no lightness or sunshine in Hayley, unlike Caroline, whose brightness attracted Klaus. All he knew he felt an undeniable connection to Hayley at this point, maybe because she was carrying his baby.

He had smiled all to himself for a considerable period of time, after Hayley had wished him goodnight and gone to bed.

He woke up the next morning, and the first thing he did was check up on Hayley and the baby, and he noticed how Hayley was still sound asleep. So, Klaus did what he hadn't done in ages, he went down and made her a delicious breakfast. When he came back to the room, with the breakfast tray in his hands, Hayley was just stirring to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and for a minute couldn't believe her own eyes as she saw Klaus standing at the door, with a breakfast tray in his hands. Hayley sat up on the bed, to get a better view, but before she could put her surprise into words, Klaus entered the room and placed the breakfast tray in front of her and said, "I made you some breakfast, love, you've got to eat up, now that you're eating for our baby as well."

Hayley smiled at him and said, "Wow, Thanks, this is a lot to take in. hmmm…it looks great." Followed which she took a bite of the pancakes he'd made for her, which were delicious.

Klaus was happy to see Hayley enjoy his cooking and he turned to leave and let her enjoy her breakfast in peace. Before he could leave from the room, Hayley called out to him and said in a soft voice, "Klaus, Can I ask you something?"

He turned back to her and said, "What is it little Wolf. You don't like the eggs?"

She looked at him and said, "No, the eggs are great, in fact its all really delicious…but ummm why are you doing all this Klaus?"

He moved towards the bed and sat near her on the bed and looked into her eyes deeply and said in a soft whispery voice, "I'm doing it for you, and the baby, I'm doing it for us Hayley. For this time, we need to be a team, a partnership and I want to take care of you and the baby, you're part of this family now."

Klaus could see the confused and bewildered look on her face, as if she still doubted his intentions, of how his intentions could be benign towards her. He felt angry with her and was just about to leave before Hayley said, " I want us to be a team too, for the sake of this baby, so we can protect it and take care of it together."

He shifted the breakfast table to her other side and he shifted up on the bed, so that she could reach out to her hand and she took both her hands between his and looked at her gently and said, "To work together as a team Hayley, we need to trust each other. Can you trust me?"

Hayley just looked at him and nodded and answered him honestly, she said, " I want to trust you, Klaus, but it's not going to be easy."

He appreciated how honest Hayley was with him always, she never sugarcoated her words around him, and she didn't show any fear in front of him and answered him as she felt like.

He moved his hands to her face and softly moved his right hand over her jawline, all the way up to her ear, and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, and said, "I know little wolf, but I'll earn your trust. Trust me on that."

Klaus bent forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on Hayley's cheek, right next to her ear, and this kiss passed electricity through both of them. Klaus and Hayley both looked at each other in trance after that little moment between them and were about to lean in for what possibly would have been a mind-explosive kiss, before their spell bound moment was broken by a very shrill voice of a woman shouting

"Klaus, where the hell are you, Klaus and what the hell have you done to Elijah?"

Both Hayley and Klaus were shocked back into reality with that voice, and looked at each other awkwardly.

At this point, Klaus got up from the bed and unhappily said , "Rebekkah"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A big sorry to all of you, for not updating this fic for so long, but ill update the next chapter very soon as well. Sorry, I'm not feeling very inspired these days. I had a lot of angsty plots in my head, but im just not being able to write them that well. Sorry this chapter is kind of bad.

Klaus sped down the stairs, closely followed by Hayley at the sound of Rebekah's shouting.

Rebekah took a step forward, looking at Klaus with disgust and anger and said, "Klaus, where's our noble brother, you bastard, what have you done to him? It's not like Elijah to just disappear and be unreachable like he has been in the past few days. Did you dagger him again?"

Klaus couldn't look at Rebekah directly and he was overcome with distress and guilt, more because Hayley would find out what he had actually done to Elijah. How would she look at him, whatever progress he had made with her would all go back to zero.

It is then, Rebekah noticed Hayley standing a few steps behind Klaus and moved past Klaus and addressed Hayley, "Oh, so you're the were wolf my asshole of a brother knocked up. Poor you, knocked up by the biggest monster on this planet."

Hayley looked confused and she looked from Rebekah to Klaus, but Klaus wasn't looking up at her.

Hayley then took few steps forward towards Klaus and looked at him, and with a pleading voice asked Klaus, "Do you know where Elijah is?"

Klaus looked up at Hayley, and he saw the look in her eyes which was pleading him to say that he had no idea about Elijah and prove the accusations stacked against him by Rebekah wrong.

Klaus moved away from Hayley, without answering her and turned to Rebekah and said, "I gave Elijah to Marcel as a trust-keep, so I could win his trust, so he thinks that I'm not here for taking his kingdom from him."

Rebekah just looked more disgustingly at him and said, "Well, typical you, barter away our brother, so you can win your kingdom back."

Hayley looked shocked and devastated, and was just shocked into silence at Klaus's confession. Klaus wanted to explain himself, to make her understand, that he had a plan, and that he wasn't as bad as she thought him to be. But it was no point now, he could already see Hayley hating him again, just like everyone else.

Rebekah spoke up again, "Elijah came to rescue you from your own self Klaus, and you do this to him. I don't know why I'm shocked, you're such a selfish asshole, I really wonder, why you've kept this wolf girl alive and what you plan to do with this baby growing inside her."

She then turned to Hayley and said, "Well, Hayley, right, your days are numbered sweetheart, as soon as you pop his evil spawn out, he wont twitch a muscle before he slices your throat and drains you dry. Welcome to the family."

Klaus just screamed back at Rebekah and said, "Shut up Rebekah, don't threaten her. I'll bring Elijah back, I have a plan and he'll be with us soon."

Hayley looked devastated as she realized that Rebekah was probably right, Klaus had no feelings for her, he never would. He could never have any feelings for anybody in his life. If he could dagger his siblings and use them as ransom, then he would definitely dispose her when the time was right. He deserved nothing but all the loathing and hate in the world, she should hate him. Hate him. Hate him. She wanted to break down and cry, yet she controlled herself, she wouldn't let him taste her fear and heartbreak; she wouldn't let him weaken her.

Rebekah, just said, "well, you better bring Elijah back soon, and as soon as he's back and safe, I'll be gone. I have no intentions of staying here and seeing you fail your family just like every other time."

It's then Hayley looked up at him, but her expressions had changed. She looked at him like he was a monster, just how people always looked at him. She didn't look like the girl he was just about to kiss barely five minutes before.

Klaus didn't want to see her look at him like that and he just stormed out of the house, leaving both the women behind.

Hayley's eyes had started to fill with water and she turned away to walk back to her room, but Rebekah caught up to her and said, "Hayley, I'm only here for Elijah who stupidly believes that he can save Klaus from his own self, but my brother knows only to betray, torture and manipulate. So I suggest you escape him and go as far as you can, away from my psychopath of a brother."

Hayley just looked at Rebekah and said, "I've been running away my whole life, but I'm going to stay here and protect my baby. I'm not scared of Klaus, even though I should be, I've fought hard to survive through out all these years and I'm ready to fight even harder now."

Rebekah smiled at Hayley and said, "You're brave and stubborn and you've got spunk too, ill give you that wolf-girl. No wonder Elijah sounded so taken with you and i can see why you would sleep with Niklaus. You'll fit well into our dysfunctional family."

Hayley smiled back at Rebekah and realized that she wasn't the bitch she pretended so hard to be.

Hayley spoke up once again and asked Rebekah, "Will Marcel just return Elijah easily?"

Rebekah replied, "Marcel is a reflection of Klaus, Klaus raised him like his own son and in his own image, so no Marcel is not just going to give Elijah back, but then there is Klaus who might be an asshole but there's no one more diabolical and devious than him. I'm sure he has some dastardly plan to retrieve Elijah back."

Rebekah then told Hayley, she was going to go and unpack and then find out on her own, how to get Elijah back and whatever dastardly plan that was cooking up in Klaus's mind.

Hayley went back to her room, she was glad that Rebekah was here and Elijah would be back soon. Elijah hadn't broken his promise to Hayley about promising to protect her, but had been made to abandon his promise because Klaus had daggered Elijah and offered him of to Marcel as some sort of peace offering. How could Hayley, even for a minute think that she could trust some one like Klaus? She had told him that she wanted to try trusting him and he had told her that he would win her trust, when he began by lying to her about Elijah.

Hayley began to reflect on the events of this morning, barely an hour ago, she was sharing a real moment with Klaus. It felt real to her, but now she realized she was just deluding herself, thinking he could really care about her, and she, Klaus and her baby could be a real family. It could never be. Yet, she had seen an earnest look in his eyes, she felt his words were genuine, his touch real. The way he had taken her hands in his, the way he had caressed her cheek, the way his lips had lingered on her cheek and how he placed a kiss on her cheek, how could it not have been real. Why would he toy with her feelings, but if that was his game plan, Hayley wouldn't let him succeed. Hayley was a survivor and she would never allow a man to lie to her or manipulate her, even if it was the original hybrid.

Klaus went to the bar after he stormed out of his house, because he didn't want to be there and be subjected to Hayley's judgmental looks. Just that very morning, Klaus had shared a moment with Hayley, a moment full of warmth and comfort. He really believed that in that moment, he and Hayley connected and could go on to be a real family some day. He wanted her to trust him, so they could raise their child together, as a family, as partners. She was just like him, unwanted and abandoned her whole life and their was a connection between them, something pulled him to her, he didn't know if it was just their baby, or more, but he wanted to be near her.

Klaus cared about her and he wanted to protect her, just like Elijah did, but caring about people didn't come naturally to Klaus. To show concern and care to him was to be vulnerable and weak, and he could never be weak. He was the strongest and the fiercest creature on this planet, how could he show any care?

Hayley would not trust him again, because she seemed to really care about Elijah, but even if he had told her about Elijah earlier, she would have hated him just like she did now. The look in her eyes, when she found out the truth, had said it all. She looked at him the same way, every one looked at him. With hate, disgust and disapproval. She had never looked at him like that ever before, not even when he had refused to accept the baby as his and had simply asked the witches to kill her and the baby. Even in that moment, she had not looked at him like that.

Yet there was something else he had seen in her eyes that morning, disbelief and defeat. She had looked at him, wanting him to tell her that Rebekah was wrong, and that he hadn't done what he had to Elijah. That very morning, Klaus and Hayley were behaving like a real family, he made her breakfast and they were laughing together and when he caught her hands between his, he felt comfort he hadn't felt in ages. When he touched his lips to her cheeks, he could have swore he felt electricity pass through his body. He was so close about to kissing her, before Rebekah came and ruined everything. Hayley wouldn't trust him again, he had no idea if she would even speak to him again or look at him like that ever again, especially with Elijah back in the picture.

He would have to go back to being the big bad hybrid, and play the role of the villain he was destined to be. If he couldn't be trusted and loved, he could at least be feared and loathed and he would rejoice in that, just like he always forced himself to do.


End file.
